


Snapshots of romance

by FactoryKat



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Cullen Rutherford Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Drabble Collection, Dragon Age: Inquisition Spoilers, F/M, Fluff without Plot, Mage Trevelyan (Dragon Age), Named Inquisitor (Dragon Age), One Shot Collection, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-27 02:23:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21384538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactoryKat/pseuds/FactoryKat
Summary: A collection of fluffy one-shots featuring my Inquisitor, Genevieve Trevelyan, and our favorite Commander, Cullen Rutherford. Will be continuously updated as more shorts are written.
Relationships: Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan
Kudos: 4





	1. Tea

Warmth coiled in her chest as she inhaled the moment her eyes fell on his figure. Cullen hadn’t yet looked up from the neatly stacked pile of missives and paperwork but the slight shift in his body suggested he was aware of her presence. Genny crossed the room, letting the door close firmly behind her and quietly slid behind the focused commander. She buried her nose in the gentle curls of his sunny blonde hair and planted whisper-soft kisses on his scalp. It was enough to simply study him while he poured himself into his work. She didn’t wish to disrupt his concentration but hoped her very nearness was enough to ease the noticeable tension in his shoulders.

Cullen released a long exhale through his nose and let his eyes close for a moment. 

“Should I have Josephine bring you some tea?” She inquired, her voice low so as not to be jarring. Hands busied themselves smoothing out the furry mane draped across his shoulders, still not intruding upon his workspace. 

When he opened his eyes again it was after he straightened his back and let himself be braced by her body. She could see just in the corners of her vision his smile start to form. Even something so minor made her heart swell with giddy excitement.

She would have been content to just look at him all evening, though it was hardly practical.

"Tea would be nice, but I can have someone else bring it round." Cullen slid his hands over the top of hers. "I'm not so eager to see you leave."

Seeing the physical effects of her comfort was one thing but verbal confirmation did much to alleviate any concerns she might have had about it. Self-control meant that she didn’t wrap her arms around him and sink into him right there at his desk. 

Though she withdrew from him, she did collect his hands in hers and urged him to stand up. “Then we’ll just have to bring you to the tea. Allow me to steal you from your work for just a moment, my dear Commander.” She spoke the words with a lyrical lilt to further entice him.

A thought crossed his mind, or she thought she could see it in his eyes briefly as though he was prepared to protest the idea. Cullen was somewhat reluctant as he rose from his chair and allowed himself to be guided towards the door. “Alright, consider me stolen, Inquisitor.” 

There it was again, the same subtle curl to his lip she always saw when he was amused. And like always it was accompanied by a curious glint in his eyes. Their color reminded her of copper coins, fresh ones that had not yet lost their rich shine. Genevieve laced her fingers in his, fighting against the urge to lead him to the bed in the loft above their heads rather than out of the dimly lit office. They stepped out onto the battlements already bathed in the glow of the afternoon sun.

Scouts, agents, and other guests hardly looked up as they passed, even as Cullen lifted her hand to touch his lips in an ever gentle manner. "I appreciate your concern for me." His voice was hardly louder than a whisper.

Genevieve beamed and chuckled privately, "Someone has to keep you upright, after all."

His quiet laughter rumbled against the skin of her knuckles and she felt a warmth swell in her cheeks seeing hooded eyes peering at her, admiring her. “Indeed, they do.” He brushed away her bangs, tucking the loose strands behind her ear with a tenderness that made her shudder. 

How would they ever make it to Josie's office at this rate?


	2. The Stars

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Genevieve has always loved the night sky and the stars within. She had never expected Cullen to remember such a silly thing about her.

She had never seen him quite so animated before. Hazel eyes glimmered and his expression was boyish in his excitement. Too often Cullen wore a weariness on his handsome face that was ill-fitting of a man his age. A man who ought to be enjoying the prime of his life. He had a difficult job, a stressful one - no more or less than her own but she understood. It was nice to see him so pleased. Whether it was with himself or something else Genny did not yet know, but she was all too happy to invite him into her chambers, despite the hour. 

“You’re in a good mood.” She let a smile unfurl onto her lips.

Cullen matched her smile, or simper rather. His lips curled too much to be called simply a smile. There was a curious quality to it. “Yes, well, I er - I brought you something.”

Her eyes fell to his hands, encumbered by a large and tightly rolled parchment neatly tied with a golden ribbon that gleamed in the light of the hearth. The roll was far too large to be orders of any kind, she assumed.

“So I see,” Genny chuckled and stepped aside to grant him entry. “Have you brought me maps of the entire Hinterlands?” Her smile never wavered, only growing coy, playful. 

Though his laughter came easily, the Commander still stepped with care, his posture somewhere between comfortable but cautious not unlike a cat in an unfamiliar place. She supposed it was a fitting analogy, as he had only been in her room less than a handful of times. Genevieve was particular about sharing her personal space with others - from growing up as the youngest of 5 to life in the circle where privacy was a privilege only known by the Senior Enchanters and above. As a former templar, it made sense that Cullen would have realized as much.

Watching him stand idly by, waiting to be told to sit was sweet but she shook her head. “Cullen please, you’re more than welcome here." She abandoned the door and approached him with a confident stride before urging him towards the desk tucked away in the corner. 

Together they rolled out the oversized parchment until it laid flat against the desk’s surface and revealed its secrets to Genevieve. Her steadily widening eyes traced lines, patterns she realized as her mind put the pieces together, and almost waited for the twinkle as the shapes formed themselves. Her heart swelled and a hand flew to her mouth to stifle a gasp.

Cullen must have seen her face light up, for his cheeks took on the most subtle hue of pink. “I know it’s early but, for your birthday. It’s-”

“It’s beautiful!” she exclaimed, throwing herself at his chest and wrapping her arms around him as far as they would go. Cullen staggered but somehow maintained his footing.

She nuzzled the crook of his neck and practically squealed into the wreath of fur around his shoulders. Genevieve was further elated by him returning the favor, closing his arms around her waist and all but lifting her feet off the ground with his embrace. When the moment passed they did not part, but Genny pulled her head back to face him, letting the tip of her nose touch his.

Startled by the sudden gesture, the color in his cheeks intensified. “It’s a star chart…” he cleared his throat as if to control his voice. “If one were looking at the sky from the hole in my roof.”

Her mind was suddenly conjuring up images of the Commander’s office and personal quarters overrun by map makers, astronomers and what have you, trying to painstakingly capture the view just right with him nervously overseeing the whole process. The very idea made her laugh and she buried her face in his shoulder again to contain it all. 

“I suppose I should take that as a good sign?” 

She heard the mirth in his voice, smooth and rich like the colors of the fur, of the silken cloak he wore over his breastplate, of his eyes whenever he was happy. Genevieve nodded her head in response as the laughter receded and became a humming thanks while his thumbs traced gentle circles into her back.


End file.
